lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
San Clementino
This article is about . , , and . Also there is island of Tommanija in the north, which is the part of . }} History San Clementino was once a part of for a long time. Because the City of San Clementino is very far away from actual Myyoland and in fact the current area of Nezo State wasn't populated at that time (except very few villages near Maksi Lake), the culture was really different compared to especially with inner-Myyolanders. For this reason the citizens started to request independence for their city. Myyoland didn't want to make San Clementino independent so they gave larger autonomy to them which was accepted. Clementians went to select their president immediately. The independence minded president was chosen and he declared war against Myyoland though it was more like a cold war because San Clementino had no army (and still haven't). To make sure their savety, Myyoland created the neutral zone which is nowadays known as Nezo State. This was seen quickly as a good opportunity to become independent in San Clementino and thus they declared themselfes as an independent country. , , and recognized them instantly and recommended Myyoland to do so too but they didn't approve it. And although San Clementino became quickly as an fully independent country due to enough amount of recognitions, Myyoland still kept it as it's own area. When finally after 15 years Myyoland recognized the country during friendly meeting with those two countries and gave neutral zone to San Clementino, the "war" has officially ended. About San Clementino is quite special country, in fact it has two separate states, namely San Clementino and Nezo. "State of San Clementino"" consists of one city called San Clementino and it has whole country in control. Another state is officially "The Extremely Autonomous State of Nezo". Originally name Nezo is just abbreviation of words "Neutral Zone" what it was sometimes a very long time ago. Nowadays it's part of San Clementino country and there is about 35 000 people living in Nezo area. Usually you have to get the permission to live in Nezo from San Clementino government but they aren't so difficult to get. Main criteria is to be a citizen of San Clementino. If you are willing to be a farmer, then you have 99,99% change to get a permission, since Nezo area is intended to farming and decision-makers of San Clementino highly supports it. San Clementino state though is only slightly bigger than the country of . There is five districts in whole state. One of them called Ravveeland is almost completely covered by the racetrack. Harness racing events is most popular events in San Clementino, usually people trips to a country just to see them. There is a sports field in Skoland also. Small convenience stories is very popular here. There are only one, very small church tower in whole country. This is just because the sanclementinese people isn't very religious. San Clementino has own language, Clementish. However, it is spoken only just by 3 000 citizens on San Clementino state. In Nezo though almost everybody can speak Clementish. Finnish is largest language and English is widely understood in San Clementino state. Luxembourgish is also spoken by a small minority near . 'Cities and communes' 'Districts in San Clementino city' #Raivorkeeland #Vesteland #Ritteland #Ravveeland #Skoland 'Partner countries' * * * Demographics Due to the fact that Clementian people are very small ethnic group, there isn't notably number of them living abroad. But countries which has Clementian minorities are: * , due to the fact that the country neighbours the city. * has the second highest number of Clementians. * as Finnish is actually spoken in the Regenbogen island. * , from city it's very easy to go to there and vice versa. A small amount of Clementians are reportedly living in: * * * * * In San Clementino itself there are living noteworthy amount of people ethnically from . Very small amount of people from , , , and is also reportedly living there. Transport A few buses operates in San Clementino city. Here is also possibility to move by train inside the country, all four cities in San Clementino has it's own railway station and there are even the Middle-Nezo Railway Station and sixth station is coming near to the airport. Railway transport is operated by AKR company. Maksi International Airport is almost finished and it will be opened soon. Economy With farming, electricity and water San Clementino is quite self-contained but what comes to things such as technology its usually imported from other countries. San Clementino is most known from juices and lemonades which it exports especially to the neighbour countries. Journalism There is one newspaper and two magazines in total in San Clementino. Though "New Day" is magazine only in Finnish language, it has an unofficial alias in Clementish spoken language. Maksi Magazine is only local magazine in San Clementino. It has readers mostly from and . Television and Radio 'Television channels' San Clementino has lots of native TV-channels. SCETV is visible in the eastern part of due to it's Clementian minority. Channel 0 and WWC is originally founded in San Clementino but nowadays it has headquarters around the world so those channels has own versions in some countries. 'Radio stations' Not much native radio channels is in San Clementino as some stations from neighbouring countries are listenable here. Lyrical Song Contest San Clementino debuted in the ninth Lyrical Song Contest edition. SCETV had announced that the country will send only Finnish artists. Artists from other countries can be only as a featuring artist. 'LySC 09' Before the participation for Lyrical Song Contest were announced, there was rumours around about San Clementino and their possible Eurovision participation. SCETV later announced that it will never happen until SCETV joins as a member of EBU. There were still some disussion about it in San Clementino until finally SCETV announced that they will participate in LySC along with , , Elflandia, , , , , , , and . Debut entry for San Clementino was selected internally and Tea performed the country with her song "C'mon C'mon". 'LySC 10' Participation for the LySC 9 were received mostly positively in San Clementino, so SCETV decided to participate again after long thinking and waiting. Originally this was planned to happen only once, but because the success of this show was so huge, they had to think twice about their plans. Song were selected internally again and LCMDF represented the country with song "Future Me", but it failed very highly. San Clementino qualified automatically to the Grand Final as it participated in LySC 9. 'LySC 11' Now San Clementino had to face Semi-Final for the first time. SCETV asked from citizens what artist or band they should send to the next LySC edition. Thus Haloo Helsinki! was selected to represent with their new song called "Beibi" It failed to qualify. 'LySC 12' Cheek were selected internally to represent with his song "Äärirajoille" which failed to qualify. 'LySC 13' For this edition, Chisu were selected internally to represent San Clementino with her song "Baden-Baden". Country failed to qualify third time in a row trough to the Grand Finals. This irritated some citizens and they stated that SCETV must arrange a national selection at next time. 'LySC 14' Semi-Finals were omitted for this edition. SCETV thought about national selection for this edition, but then artist called Sanni stated her interest to represent San Clementino. Thus she was selected to represent the country with the song "Prinsessoja ja astronautteja" and got 22nd place. 'LySC 15' First national final for San Clementino was held. After the participation confirmation, the artist was announced who was Irina. Then later the NS, Song for Irina, was launched with five of Irina's songs. The song "Vastaukset" ended up to win; thus it represented San Clementino in LySC 15. Sadly it didn't qualify and got worst place to San Clementino by then. 'LySC 16' Haloo Helsinki! was about to return in this edition with song "Vihaan kyllästynyt", but they got disqualified completely after Semi-Finals due to uneligible votes from San Clementino. 'LySC 17-19' SCETV didn't announced anything about their participation for edition 17 after previous edition were finished. This resulted withdrawal from the contest. It was rumoured that the disqualification in last edition was a reason for the withdrawal but broadcaster denied it. They didn't returned for edition 18 and 19 as well but reported their interest to return in #20. SCETV broadcasted only edition 19 as live. Editions 17, 18 and even 19 also were broadcasted delayed, instantly after edition 22. 'LySC 20' It was announced on 19th January 2015 that San Clementino will return for edition 20. Entry were announced immediately; Erin will represent country with her song called "Popeda". That song qualified from Semi-Final, but got last place in Grand Final, reaching first last place to San Clementino in the contest. 'LySC 21' Jonna Geagea and Vesterinen represented the country with the song "Onnelliset". No Semi-Finals occurred in this edition. They performed 21st in Grand Final, following and preceding . San Clementino placed 21st with 69 points. 'LySC 22' Roope Salminen & Koirat represented the country with their song "Biisonit". They qualified from Semi-Final but placed quite poorly in Grand Final, only 17th out of 21 with 44 points. 'LySC 23' Even thought Roope Salminen & Koirat placed poorly in last edition, they were announced to represent San Clementino again with the song "Reissumies". No Semi-Finals occurred in this edition. This time they placed even worse, 25th out of 28 with only 29 points. 'LySC 24' There were some rumours around that the representative for edition 24 might be a returning artist. After 23rd edition, SCETV announced that Haloo Helsinki! will return now once again with their song "Kiitos ei ole kirosana. They have to face Semi-Finals due to very high amount of participants. 'LySC 25' Indica was selected internally to represent San Clementino in Lyrical Song Contest 25. The PQR was introduced here but only debuting and returning countries had to go through it so Indica competed directly in first Semi-Final. They failed to qualify to the Grand Final though and broke the record of the worst result for San Clementino by one point. 'LySC 26' SCETV selected the rising star of today called Saara to represent San Clementino with her debut single "Ur Cool" for this edition. Due to Indica's failure in previous edition she had to face the Pre-Qualifying Round along with 11 other countries. San Clementino failed to qualify for finishing in 10th place and thus it left only two countries behind. Saara even worked as spokesperson in the Grand Final after that huge failure and view ratings weren't so high in San Clementino at that night anyway. 'LySC 27' Even when previous edition was still running SCETV announced that Sanni will return to represent the country. After a few days her song was announced which will be "2080-luvulla". The PQR is now removed after in use for two editions which means that Sanni competed directly in Semi-Final. She qualified to the finals and got 23th place there with 118 points. 'LySC 28' The confirmations for 28th edition haven't even started yet when SCETV sent positive signal about participating stating that thinking about the entry have started already. The country officially confirmed their participation 8th July 2015 and the entry "Vuoristorataa" by Evelina was announced at a following day. It participated in first Semi-Final but did not qualify. SCETV did not broadcast the Grand Final. 'LySC 29' A circulating rumour during Lyrical Song Contest 28 said that a national selection may be held for the 29th edition. SCETV never confirmed neither denied it. After that, nothing was heard about San Clementino and it's participation, thus it withdrew from contest. The channel itself told that their focus wasn't on LySC at that moment. NEZTV brodcasted the final delayed. 'LySC 30' SCETV never announced will they participate or not, but it was later said that they had no plans to participate. NEZTV broadcasted the contest delayed. After edition 30 finished SCETV hinted about returning to the contest. However the whole contest went on hiatus after that and therefore 30th edition remains as the last edition for now. 'Participations' : Winner : Second : Third : Last *¹The song has few English words too Notes * This edition had two different scoring styles. In ESC style voting this entry got 39 points and with new voting style (LySC style) this got 57 points. Results with this LySC style are officially recognized though voting happened with ESC style. However, placing for this entry remains still same with both voting styles. * This edition had only ESC style voting but points was converted later to the LySC voting format. Originally this entry got 16 points. * All countries which participated in the ninth edition were automatically qualified. * The LySC voting style returned for the Grand Final of this edition. ESC style were still used in Semi-Finals. * LySC voting format will be used now in whole contest (including Semis) since edition 12. Voting with ESC style is still possible, but those points will be converted. * Semi-Final called "The Blast" is introduced. Top 5 entries from The Blast will qualify through to "The Main Event", known as the Grand Final. * , This is result from Pre-Qualifying Round. San Clementino didn't qualify through it. Commentators and spokespersons SCR1 podcasts with Finnish commentary and SCR2 with Clementish commentary. NEZTV broadcasts LySC as delayed with Clementish commentary. *¹Editions 17 and 18 were broadcasted later from tape, Anniina Pitkämö provided commentary to them. Full points statistics In Lyrical Song Contest 11 and 24 San Clementino voted in both Semi-Finals. First mentioned is awarded in first semi and second mentioned in second semi. Full points awarded by San Clementino Full points awarded to San Clementino Voting procedure history Voting procedure in has changed rapidly especially in the early days of country's participation. After 20th edition the system of 100% Jury vote in semi and 50/50 Jury and televote in grand final stabilized, only expection made in edition 21 when jury votes was disqualifiad. During the PQR existence only jury voted in it and in all other shows including semis the votes was decided by 50/50 Jury and televote. San Clementino failed to vote in edition 13 semi due to speed voting and edition 16 due to disqualified votes (& entry). In 28 San Clementino did not broadcast the Grand Final and as only finalists votes were needed, the country decided to not vote. Classic Lyrical Song Contest Originally San Clementino was going to debut in the first edition of Classic LySC, but SCETV didn't sent entry in time. The contest was broadcasted though. After that edition the whole contest was frozen and thus the country was also unable to participate. SCETV became to operate the revival of ClLySC. For Classic Lyrical Song Contest San Clementino can send anything, it was announced that the rule about Finnish artists will not be present in ClLySC. The debut entry performed by Apollo 440 wasn't very successful as ending to last place with 5 points only. Nevertheless San Clementino won following edition with "Don't Speak". After the success, NEZTV announced to broadcast the contest from now on. However the contest went to hiatus and even to this day the 4th edition haven't started yet. 'Participations' : Winner : Second : Third : Last Commentators and spokespersons Junior Lyrical Song Contest San Clementino was about to debut in the contest at second edition but the contest was cancelled and later replaced by Children's Lyrical Song Contest. The entry would have been "Underdogs" by Benjamin. Children's Lyrical Song Contest SCETV decided to debut in the third edition of CLySC with Molly. SCETV announced that they are unsure about their participation for ChLySC 4 as they found it difficult to find a child artist. To save the situation, they invited Tuuli to represent their country in fourth edition. Due to scheduling problems in SCETV channel, the managing of San Clementino's participation in the contest was pushed to HUBTV before fifth edition. San Clementino withdrew from competition after sixth edition and haven't came back since. 'Participations' : Winner : Second : Third : Last *¹The song has few English words too Commentators and spokespersons Category:Categories Category:Countries